<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not much, but it's a start by StarshineAndBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109117">It's not much, but it's a start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks'>StarshineAndBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherly Love, Every Micheal I have ever met has been a jerk, First Meetings, I'm sure there's nice Micheals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan Is Trying, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but I haven't met them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third instalattion in many more of the Sanders sides soulmate AU I have made, This is my house in projectingville,I invite you all over.</p><p>Virgil has a bad discussion with his just made ex, and his siblings get him out, Logan taking his triplet to a flower shop their sister said to go to.</p><p>It ends much better than it starts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Original Female Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is also all on my tumblr<br/>Bia is a recurring character in this series, if you want a work focoused on her let me know, she likes attention apparently, keeps trying to take over scenes. Ver rude of her.</p><p>I have a character refrence sheet that I will be putting up soon in chapters of it's own work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil has had more than enough, eyes wide as his beloved boyfriend- <em>ex</em> his mind supplies, screams at him. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy! Why would I stay with you?! You make everything harder, and you stifle me! You aren’t even my soulmate! I wasted years on you!” Micheal growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you raising your voice to my brother?” A woman asks, stepping between Virgil and Micheal, the former barely recognizing her before Logan is gently leading Virgil away from the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you? Which freak are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth now, sugar, wouldn’t  want you to lose any more knowledge with that flappin’ hole of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you little-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil is out of earshot, and Logan is guiding him into a car, Logan’s car maybe? No, Roman’s then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>No</em>, it isn’t. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, come on, We’ll take you to a safe place, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bia’s always praising this place, come on now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stays quiet while Logan starts the car, leaving the parking lot of the restaurant quickly, long-distance might have been a mistake. But he’s here now. Oh who’s he kidding, he deserved this-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil is suddenly walking into the door of a shop, the setting looks familiar, but where is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry kiddos, but we’re closed.” A voice calls from somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my sister Bia said if something happened tonight-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, <em>Bia</em>?” A laugh and a small man with wild curls appear from behind a floral display, “Why didn’t you say so? Oh, She’s so sweet, she’s all the time drawing me pretty flowers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she stacked courses, graduated, changed courses, she’s the lady who runs that tattoo parlor down the street, isn’t she? Bia Storm-Blacke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nods, “Yes, you must be Patton then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look just like her. Or she looks just like- Sorry. Oh- honey,” Patton says gently and Virgil chokes a little, it’s too similar to his sister and mom, comforting and gentle, soothing like aloe on a burn, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil, shaking and realizing he’s crying, shakes his head, no use lying. He’s always hated it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- C’mere,- Can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil suspects that this Patton gives very nice hugs, and if his sister really did say to come here Patton can’t mean harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Virgil nods slowly, holding his arms out slightly, only to be pulled into a tight, oddly comforting hug despite not really knowing Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan watches, hands clapped just so, barely fiddling with Roman’s class ring that’s a little too big but sits on Logan’s thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s skin tingles where Patton touches him through his clothes, and he jerks away as soon as it registers, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not just lose Micheal to find his soulmate, that can’t be. Virgil loved Micheal, maybe Micheal yelled a lot, and maybe it was a work in progress, And maybe Virgil had or hadn’t deserved it, but he loved Micheal. With everything he’d had. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, his mom hadn’t deserved his biological dad. Virgil has some thinking to do, but he can’t have met his soulmate so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton stares wide-eyed at his arms, the tips of his fingers halfway up his upper arms is splattered like ink stains with purple and sky blue and a gentle gold with bright silver. A mess of colors and Virgil can’t help but know that it’s the right balance of each, can’t help the slight buzz in his mind at the mark claiming this undeniably pretty flower shop worker as his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness,” Patton breathes softly, eyes seeming to well with tears, or maybe that’s Virgil again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Virgil grits, wrapping his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I’m sorry,” Patton whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- it’s not your fault you dense bitch.” Virgil rolls his eyes, but flinches at the crumpling of Patton’s face, the face of a stranger that he is supposedly made for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh- I’d like to get to know you more if you want. But- I can’t offer you a relationship right now... But, I’d like friends, more later if we want it, but I think- friends maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan has his head tilted, one hand on Virgil’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil swallows, at least Patton doesn't seem to want a romantic relationship right now, that’s nice. “I- uh- I’m in town for a bit, visitn’ my sister, wanna grab coffee tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a nice place, it’s just down the road, the owner’s a little- silly, but it’s a good place,” Patton says gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Virgil says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Uh- I can open shop later, how eight-thirty tomorrow morning work for you? You can totally bring someone else too! I know- I’ve been told I can be a lot. And-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might bring one of my siblings.” Virgil says then, “But- If Bia trusts you, you’re probably not horrible. Probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- You Okay Patton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- yeah! I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Virgil says, not believing it, but not pushing. He doesn't have that right yet anyhow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, congratulations to you two.” Logan says simply, “I wish you both luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- thank you?” Patton blinks, looking to Logan as if surprised Logan is there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome. Now, I’ve been told if I come, to ask you for roses, lavender, and chamomile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bia’s usual order, uh sure. And- It looks like you two have had a rough night, Pick out any dozen flowers you like, for each of you, the order and the dozen flower sets will be on the house tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Patton says softly, “Now, get a wiggle on kiddo, if someone made you cry like that I imagine your sister will be here any minute to coddle you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughs softly, “You know here pretty well huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she talks about you guys a lot actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says she misses you guys.” Patton shrugs, “And that you had decent music taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vigil laughs softly, a little shaky, but it makes Logan's lips quark, glad to see his triplet happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton hums, “You’re cuter than she said y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil gapes, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bia, she tells everyone who’ll listen how cute you are, says you’re like a black kitten trying to scare others.” Patton’s voice is bubbly, and Virgil can’t help the indignant hitch his shoulders take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a duo of friends that live up here with her, Jan’s backed her up, and Remus is usually- making food of some kind or other.” Patton shrugs, “I’m not really sure how they could be so vehement you’re adorable, and so under informing me of it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil scoffs, “I’m not cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are, Virge,” Logan’s voice is seemingly cold, as usual, but Virgil recognizes the slight teasing lilt to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! What he said, probably!” A woman cheer as the door jingles happily, “Hey Patt, I see you’ve met my brothers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey B!” Patton calls, “I have, they’re very sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it back,” Virgil hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re somethin’ alright,” Bia laughs, walking around the corner and Virgil sobers immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you today Patt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than whoever got a hold of you three I’d imagine,” Patton goggles, “You want an Ice pack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Remus and Jan can play patch up, I gotta get these two back to my place so they can sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stares at his sister, a bruising cheek and jaw, bloodied nose, a slight limp, another fight. This time with Micheal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He- did that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bia turns, then shakes her head, “No, he yelled. His brother showed up and started fighting me because of some stupid, bigot reason or other. Now, you two are doing any better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Virgil found his soulmate!” Logan chirps, “Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil glowers at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bia looks between the brothers, then to a wilting Patton, “Lo, I don’t know. They’ve both had a really hard week, just- not every soulmate is romantic, lots are, some aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shrinks to himself slightly, “O-oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you didn’t do anythin’ wrong baby, come on, chin up or I’ll summon a Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan snorts, “Oh, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll do it,” Virgil says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might get a duke, but it’s the thought that counts.” Bia nods sagely, turning to Patton, “<em>And</em> if you need me to go fight that- <em>interestin</em>’ lady I’ll do it. I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton shakes his head, “No, I’m okay. It just- I just need time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bia nods, “Well, we should be gettin’ outta your hair, see you later Patty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye hon.” Patton waves, watching as Bia leads her siblings out of the shop with gentle hands and biting remarks of taunting between triplets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bia hums, “So, Patton huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil rolls his eyes, “Is apparently the soulmate that Micheal broke up with me over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” Virgil sighs, “I don’t wanna talk about it, can we just go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Ree and Jay will be thrilled to see you. You guys aren’t still fightin’ are ya?” Bia asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil grumbles, “Noo… We don’t talk much but- we’re- we made up, we’re friends again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, now, up the apartment stairs you go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- where do you- this is your place?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bia nods, stopping in front of the doors to a brick apartment building, “Yep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? Isn’t it rough, it’s downtown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as bad as you'd think, especially livin’ with Jan and Ree.” Bia shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Virgil groans, getting into the elevator, “How are you still sane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume I ever was. Now, showers and to bed.” Bia says simply.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight-thirty comes and finds Virgil and Patton sitting together, Janus in line, Virgil’s siblings at either work or the apartment. Logan is calling Roman because they’ve been apart a whole twenty-four hours and it’s unbearable or something.</p><p>	Janus, ever a loyal friend, even after the bitter fight junior year of high school saw between Virgil and Remus and Janus, stands in a coffee shop in line. To be fair Janus’ soulmate works and owns the place, choosing to be a barista, if a little eccentric of one.</p><p>	“Good morning Virgil!” Patton chirps, already seated and downing a coffee.</p><p>	“Mornin’ Patton,” Virgil covers a yawn sluggishly, “Sorry about last night, sobbin’ on you.”</p><p>	“It’s fine kiddo,” Patton laughs, “I’m glad you seem a little better today.”</p><p>	“Haha, yeah.” Virgil sighs, then, “You okay? You seem-”</p><p>	“Me? Oh I’m- Guess I shouldn’t lie to you. I’ve been better but I’m fine.” Patton sighs, struggling to tell the truth but he needs the practice.</p><p>	“Bia got ahold of you and tricked you into self-care huh?” Virgil snorts, “What is it with her and taking care of people?”</p><p>	Patton shrugs, “I don’t know kiddo.”</p><p>	Virgil sighs, then relaxes slightly when Janus appears, sitting down and setting two drinks down and a pastry Virgil had requested.</p><p>	“Hello Patton,” Janus says simply, “So you’re Virgil’s soulmate I hear?”</p><p>	“Yep!” Patton’s beaming again.</p><p>	Virgil knows he isn’t over Micheal, and he knows that he has to work on that, but he thinks he'd like to maybe try a friendship with Patton, and later hopefully more. If Patton really is good, as sweet as that smile on his face, Virgil can’t help but think that Patton might be worth all this.</p><p>	Patton with the bright, kind smiles and wild curly blonde hair. Patton who runs a flower shop of all things, who runs a flower shop? Patton does. Patton who hugged a stranger despite Pattin clearly having a rotten day, but he hugged Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>	It was a nice hug, Patton and the blue apron from his flower shop. Patton and those round glasses, and pretty grey eyes, soft storm cloud colored and pretty.</p><p>	Virgil’s brow wrinkles, this isn’t love, not so early. Not even quite a crush, though it’s headed that way.</p><p>	Patton looks to Virgil, “So, what do you do for work?”</p><p>	“I’m working at Starbucks, which, gross.” Virgil says, “But I’m gathering funds to try to buy a building and open a record slash music store.”</p><p>	“Oh, that’s awesome!” Patton smiles, “We could see about starting a donation jar at the flower shop, and the tattoo shop, and here, and I’m sure others would help, but we can try to help you!”</p><p>	Janus snorts, but bites his tongue, used to Patton’s extreme need to help people.</p><p>	“Oh- uh, that’s nice of you.”</p><p>	“It’s nothing, I’ll set it up when I open!”</p><p>	“Oh, uh- thank you?”</p><p>	“So, Virgil,” Patton says, “Do you have any pets?”</p><p>	“Oh uh- yeah! I have a kitten, actually. She’s all black, and I named her Lucky, she’s so sweet.” Virgil says softly.</p><p>	“A cat?’ Patton blinks, “I love cats!”</p><p>	“Patton,” Janus gives a long-suffering sigh, “You’re allergic.”</p><p>	“Not super allergic, and I take medicine! It’s fine. They’re so sweet!”</p><p>	Virgil blinks, “Uh- what about you Patton, any pets?”</p><p>	“I have a dog, he’s a little chihuahua. I named him Maximus, or Max.”</p><p>	“Oh, wow,” Virgil nods, “Sounds cute.”</p><p>	“He is!” Patton smiles, tilting his head and clapping his hands together, “You should meet him! Not right now though.</p><p>	Virgil laughs softly at the excitable man, “I do like animals.”</p><p>	“I like them too,” Patton smiles, “What was your favorite class in high school?”</p><p>	“Oh, easy, Mr. Palison’s Advanced English literature and his writer’s workshop.”</p><p>	“I’ve heard he was nice,” Patton says.</p><p>	“How?”</p><p>	“I talk to Bia, and Janus, and Remus, “Patton says simply, “They seemed to like him.”</p><p>	“Oh- oh my god I’m so sorry.”</p><p>	“What? Why?”</p><p>	“Uh-”</p><p>	“It’s okay Virgil, I’m not mad or anything. You’re safe here, y’know?”</p><p>	Virgil sighs, looking to Janus who nods softly. “Uh- thanks. Or whatever.”</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	“Favorite color?”</p><p>	“Light blue. And sunshine yellow.” Patton smiles softly, “What about you?”</p><p>	“Black and purple.”</p><p>	“I sea.” Patton grins, “Are you shore?”</p><p>	“Were those puns?” Virgil groans.</p><p>	“Yep!”</p><p>	“Usually,” Janus sighs, “Terrible. Really.”</p><p>	“Hey,” Patton pouts before he smiles again, “LEttuce taco bout this!”</p><p>	“Was that the groan of my beloved snake whore?” Remus asks, appearing from seemingly nowhere with a new cup of coffee for Janus, leaning down and kissing the mentioned man’s crown of the head.</p><p>	“Hello dear,” Janus says simply.</p><p>	Remus punches Virgil’s arm harshly, “Hello emo panda trash rat!”</p><p>	“Hello disappointment,” Virgil smirks up at Remus, “Don’t you have a job to work?”</p><p>	“No, it’s break time.”</p><p>	“Hi Remus,” Patton smiles, giving a little wave.</p><p>	Remus looks to Patton, “Don’t hurt Virgil. They won’t find you if you do.”</p><p>	Virgil winces, “Remus-”</p><p>	Patton sobers and is oddly serious, even Janus and Remus seem a little surprised. Patton’s voice is still bubbly but a little more stern, “Remus, I will never ever hurt Virgil. And if I do, I’ll be the first to fix it. He is my friend now. I love him already!”</p><p>	Virgil startles, “Friends?”</p><p>	“I- yeah! I know it’s not much, but it's a start, clearly we’ll get along, we’re made to get along!” Patton smiles.</p><p>	Virgil laughs, Patton is something else, but- Virgil would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. And maybe it really is not much, not in the world where his life just fell apart, but it’s a start, it’s an olive branch.</p><p>	That’s enough for Virgil.</p><p>	Patton thinks Virgil gets it, he doesn't know what the poor man’s just lived through, but surely the man understands loss.</p><p>	Virgil with the dark eye bags and sharp eyeliner. Virgil with the smokey eyes and baggy patch covered hoodie. Virgil with the shaggy, purple-dyed hair. Virgil with the choker and my chemical romance t-shirt. Virgil and that biting look he seems to wield as a cover and safety blanket, if what Patton has seen and heard is any indicator.</p><p>	Janus and Remus watch the two, and they have their suspicions of how this will all play out, everyone does. But Janus hopes he’s right, and that’s not a common occurrence, but he hopes Patton and Virgil make each other happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got Grammerly, should at least have less spelling errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>